gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Roach
"Tremble before the majesty of the Emperor, for we all walk in his Immortal Shadow!" - Roach Basic Info Roach is a British Male who has acquired the rank of Lord Inquisitor in the Inquisition of The Terran Imperium of Mankind. History Roach, before his most recent achievements, had lead a Small Puppet State, it's master? The Scarlet Dominion. However Roach wanted more, to do something better and so left the Puppet States in the hands of the capable Vice-Minister Julick. Now the States are left in the aftermath of a civil war. After leaving the Puppet States, Roach then approved of the Construction of a Machine which could manipulate the World's energies, and it almost 'Stole' powers from the God's of Gensokyo. Roach and Davide Scarlet, at the time 'friends' used the machine. Of course the Council of Gods were not too pleased, and proceeded to Destroy the Machine, rip the powers out of them and Punish them severely. One thing the God's didn't realise was that Roach was able to collect his powers in a small vial which he then injected the powers into himself later. Although they are minimal in terms of Gensokyo, He is vastly powerful in his own Realms. Many 'time' (weeks? Months? Years?) Later, Davide seeked the aid of Roach; To hide him from Surime of Enigma, and Erik Scarlet of Sanguinesti. As they wanted to lock Davide up and teach him 'Manners'... In hindsight on the current situation, I think that... Was stupid of me to agree with him. And so after that decision was made, Roach and Davide travelled to the Alternative Reality of Germany, 1942. The German Reich currently Losing on both Western, and Eastern, Fronts. Roach and Davide then proceeded to Infiltrate the Reich and disguise themselves as High-Ranking Waffen-SS Officers. They were able to make a personal meeting with the Dictator, Adolf Hitler. Roach, wanting fun, then gave plans for better weapons to the Fuhrer. And that was when Surime of Enigma Arrived, (and was able to escape with Davide in tow.) Roach left Germany, the documents still in the Fuhrers possession. Maybe I should visit, see how they are doing? Anyway... Roach suddenly turned peaceful, and befriended a person named Solas Arc. Roach wants his own lands and Solas says that he can make land within his dimension. Roach then creates a Neutral World... A time later, suddenly Roach is blocked access from his World by some unknown force... When he got back in, Everything was different... The Island was gone, and the Capital Planet Terra of The Terran Imperium of Man took its place. Roach was apparently a Lord Inquisitor and has access to see and speak to the Ruler himself, The God-Emperor of Mankind. Roach then instantly sets off in making New Projects to entertain himself with, like the Vindicare armour he wears, his Mansion and... It's secrets. Once the Formal War broke out between Enigma and Sanguinesti, he joined with the Faction that he had better relations with, and that would of been Sanguinesti. And so now the Interdimensional Federation is up against the Co-Prosperity Sphere. Who will Win? And will Roach survive? Weapons The Black Sword is a massive, two-handed power sword... However the Lord Inquisitor's Blade has been reconstructed in Necrodermis using the ancient knowledge only a C'tan possesses; Effectively turning his Sword into a C'tan Phase Weapon, allowing it to phase in and out of reality, allowing it to, "plunge clean through armor, flesh, and bone as it wasn't there at all." The Exitus Rifle is a specialised projectile rifle used exclusively by the Imperial Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum's Vindicare Temple. It is purpose-built for each individual Vindicare sniper. The weapon is outfitted with a variety of micro-sensors that are capable of detecting even slight changes in ambient temperature, humidity, gravity, and air pressure intended to aid the Assassin in effectively targeting his victim at long ranges. Exitus weapons are always manufactured as a matched set including a pistol and sniper rifle for an individual Vindicare Assassin, and the weapons utilise high-powered kinetic rounds with armour-piercing tips for general-purpose executions. Exitus Ammunition All Exitus ammunition (including all special rounds) contain miniaturised Cogitator targeting-spirits (guidance computers) that make them nearly impossible to avoid. Exitus rounds can also be programmed to self-destruct. The rounds are disintegrated, consumed as if destroyed by a virus, and leave no trace behind. * Shell Breaker Round - A Shell Breaker Round is used by Vindicare Assassins for bypassing a high-value target's personal energy shielding, such as a Conversion Field. This round is specially-treated with a psychically-charged imprint, and contains a complex circuit of anti-phase technology that is little understood even by the Tech-priests of the Mechanicus. The Shell Breaker is employed against a variety of targets such as the protective Warp fields generated by a Tyranid Zoanthrope, an Eldar Warlock's Rune Armour and the psychic shields often employed by powerful psykers. '-A D15+3' * Hellfire Round '- The Hellfire Round has devastating effects on organic matter, specifically the Tyranids. The core and tip of the standard Exitus round are replaced with a vial of mutagenic acid. Thousands of armour-piercing micro-needles inject the target with this acid upon impact and the needles pierce the victim's flesh, pumping the acid into the target, eating away flesh and metal alike with horrific speed. '- A D15+3, if the Roll is 8+, the target burns every 3 turns if they attack. * Turbo-penetrator Round - The Turbo-penetrator Round is a hypervelocity, Adamantine-jacketed bullet surrounding a special magno-sealed flux needle. These special rounds are renowned for their ability to pierce nearly any armour, and the hypervelocity round wreaks havoc upon any target, often by the secondary effects of its phasing passage through the target’s molecular structure. '- A 2D20+3' * Turbo-Breaker Round - A Personal Mix of Lord Inquisitor Roach's, The Benefits of both the Turbo-Penetrator Rounds and the Shell-Breaker Rounds. '- A 1D20+2' Note: Exitus Rifle's Come with an Exitus Pistol, which is exactly the same, however has Less Range, Less Accurate, Faster RoF, Less Magazine Size, and is also Semi-Auto. They have exactly the same Rounds. Quotes "The Emperor Protects all within his grasp." "...Emperor Protect me from these foul Hereticus." "In the name of the Emperor, you all will be purged." "Nobody is Innocent, there are merely varying levels of Guilt." Other Category:40K Characters